


Where The Heart Is

by ThatPilotGirl



Category: The Queen's Gambit (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Graduation, I'm just gonna write individual fics for everyone, Multi, Post-Canon, apparently, because I want to, welcome to my brain i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPilotGirl/pseuds/ThatPilotGirl
Summary: Harry Beltik graduates college, Beth Harmon doesn't want to be anywhere else
Relationships: D.L. Townes/Roger, Harry Beltik/Beth Harmon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	Where The Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the queen's gambit

A few and a few million years ago, Alma Wheatley cheered alone and far too loudly at her daughter's graduation. Beth, naturally, decides to keep with family tradition, letting out a screeching wolf whistle as Harry crosses the stage to accept his diploma. She's not alone though; Townes is covering the event for the paper and Mike and Matt are on hand to support their friend as well. After the ceremony is over, they all go out to dinner, reminiscing about long ago games. They had all known each other before they met Beth, after all, and she spends most of the meal trying not to spit out her food from laughing too hard as the others compete for "who can bring up the most ridiculous old story."

Afterwards, they go back to the house. It's dark but for the porch light, and Beth and Townes exchange conspiratorial looks behind Harry's back as he opens the door.

"SURPRISE!"

Harry stumbles back as the lights come on. Benny, Roger, Arthur, Hilton, and Jolene are laughing, and then they are surging forward for hugs and congratulations, the man of the hour laughing and accepting it all with his typical bashfulness.

"Thank you," he says to Beth as the party goes on.

There's a little bit of chess and a little bit of dancing, but mostly there's just spending time with good friends.

"You're welcome," she replies, brushing her lips across his cheek fondly.

He doesn't let her get away with that, instead pressing his mouth to hers in the middle of the momentarily quiet kitchen.

"We're not putting this on for our own sakes you crazy kids," Benny says, sticking his head in, and they laugh and separate.

After a while, the party winds down. No one is in a state to be driving, but this was well prepared for. Jolene takes Beth's old room, Roger and Townes claim the spare, and the rest of the boys crash on couches and armchairs. Benny hauled his air mattress all the way from New York, so he sleeps on that. Beth and Harry take the master.

When Beth wakes up in the morning, she is comfortable in Harry's arms. She sighs and sinks further into them; his lips touch the back of her neck and she rolls to face him.

"Good morning,"

"Good morning. Thank you for my party."

"Of course. It's not every day you graduate college."

Harry hums contentedly in response. They kiss for a while, soft like the morning light through the curtains. The bubble is broken by what might be a crash downstairs.

"Think we can ignore them?" Harry asks her hair as she buries her face in his shoulder, half laughing half groaning.

"Not if we want the house to stay standing" she says to his skin.

She plants a kiss there, and then another on his lips for good measure, before rolling out of bed and pulling on Alma's old dressing gown and heading downstairs.

"They should be scrambled, everyone knows that."

"They should be over easy! And everyone knows bacon is better crispy."

"All I know," Beth says, interrupting the twins' bickering, "Is that someone better have started the coffee."

Roger raises his hand from where he's been watching, amused, in the corner, and Beth rushes over with gratitude. She's just finished doctoring both hers and Harry's when he arrives downstairs as well. She brings his mug over with another kiss good morning while the boys settle on just making a variety of eggs and bacon.

After breakfast they kick everyone out with another round of hugs and put on a record. Nothing eases the boredom of housecleaning like music and someone to share it with. When they're finished, they take their books out to the porch to read, Beth's feet up on the arm of Harry's rocking chair.

"Lasagna for dinner?"

"Hm. Sounds good."

The neighbor boy who does the lawn trills his bike bell at them as he rides by.

**Author's Note:**

> So...yeah. There's a fic for Harry. Short and sweet, hope y'all liked it


End file.
